


Old Habits

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to pagingpaige12 on lj. wherever you are now. <3

"What am I going to do with you?" Nikki's voice startled Vince. He hadn't heard the bassist come in.

"What do you mean?" Vince put his hairbrush back on the vanity.

They were in Vince's dressing room waiting on the show to start in an hour.

"I mean, you're a fuckin' tease. Still. Even after all these fuckin' years." Nikki took a step closer to Vince who just smirked at him.

Nikki pushed Vince against the vanity table and kissed him roughly.

Vince parted his lips when Nikki's tongue swept across his bottom lip followed by his teeth.

He reached up and tangled his fingers in Nikki's hair, tugging on it gently, feeling Nikki moan into his mouth.

Nikki pulled away from his mouth and lowered his head to suck and nip at Vince's exposed throat.

Vince moaned as Nikki's hands trailed down his chest, pausing to flick each nipple gently before continuing their downward path. One finger circled his belly button, then came to a rest on the bulge in Vince's jeans. Nikki captured Vince's mouth in a hot, demanding kiss as he slowly undid the button and zipper of Vince's jeans.

He plunged his hand inside Vince's open pants, grinning against his lips when he found out that Vince wasn't wearing any underwear.

He stroked the semi-erect cock and smirked again when Vince thrust into his hand, moaning quietly.

Nikki pulled him away from the table and worked his jeans off. Vince slid out of them and his shoes and kicked the whole pile away.

He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor as he reached for Nikki's button and zip.

He pushed Nikki's leather pants off of him and let Nikki kick them the rest of the way off. 

Nikki hadn't been wearing a shirt when he walked in, so Vince moved his mouth to the silver ring adorning his nipple, sucking and biting at it gently.

Nikki moaned and wove his hands into Vince's blonde hair, arching into his talented mouth.

Vince grinned and pulled away, leaving Nikki to whimper at the loss of contact.

Vince reached around him, feeling around on the vanity for something.

As Nikki kissed him again, he pressed a small tube into his hand.

Nikki broke the kiss and spun Vince around, bending him as far as he could go over the table.

Vince spread his legs and glanced over his shoulder at Nikki, his eyes glazed with lust.

Nikki fumbled with the lube for a moment, finally getting the cap off. He poured some onto his hand, slicking up his fingers.

He leaned over Vince, pressing his chest into his back as he thrust one finger into his ass. Vince moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. It had been a while for him, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure as Nikki carefully added more fingers until Vince was whimpering and thrusting back into him.

"Fuck, Nikki! Just fucking fuck me already!" Vince ground out, still thrusting back onto Nikki's hand.

Nikki didn't reply. He lubed up his cock then did as he was told. He thrust hard into Vince, pushing into him with one long, smooth thrust.

Vince threw his head back onto Nikki's shoulder and moaned, eyes tightly shut.

Nikki groaned, feeling Vince's tight heat wrap around his cock.

He started thrusting in slowly, picking up speed as Vince whimper and thrust his hips to meet him, and arched his back.

Soon they were going so hard and fast that the vanity table was rocking along with them, hitting the wall it was in front of. 

Nikki reached in front of Vince and wrapped his hand around his needy cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Vince became a wordless, happy stream of moans and groans as he arched into Nikki's hand then back onto his cock.

Nikki tightened his grip on Vince's cock and gave it a few more thrusts and Vince came with a shout.

Feeling Vince cum and the hot, tight channel get even tighter on his cock sent Nikki over the edge as well. He buried himself in Vince and came hard in him.

Resting his cheek on Vince's shoulder, he pulled out, letting go of Vince's cock.

They cleaned up in silence and got dressed. 

Vince checked the time. Five minutes 'til the show.

Nikki leaned in for a kiss.

"We should do this again." Nikki pulled back.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Vince grinned and nodded.

They headed out the door to wait with Tommy and Mick in the backstage area after one last kiss.

Old habits indeed.


End file.
